Oh Boy, He's Sexy Undead Meat!
by Hazel-Buttafly
Summary: How the hell did Nicholas get Lucy in that damn closet? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Drake Chronicles.**

**I noticed how little fanfiction there was of these two, and I just couldn't stop myself. This is set around the end of "Blood Feud" when Nicholas practically signed his own death sentence since he locks Lucy in a closet. Enjoy! Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Oh Boy, He's Sexy Undead Meat!**

**…**

**Here's a question: How the hell did Nicholas get Lucy in that closet to begin with?**

**…**

"Who was on the phone?" I asked, peering through the doorway from the kitchen.

Setting foot in the room was like walking through thick honey, the tension itself sent my nerves on edge. And you have no freaking idea how hard it is to get that reaction out of me, since I spend pretty much all my time in a houseful of vampires. Which, I'd admit, is pretty awesome.

Solange Drake, my best friend recently turned vampire, held the phone close to her chest and clung to it like a lifeline, or like I'd seen her cling to chocolate before her diet permanently transferred to blood. She looked stunned, with fresh tears smeared across both her cheeks. We'd been best friends for forever, and I'd never seen this expression on her face before. I sprung immediately to concern.

"What's going on?" I turned to Nicholas, who was sprawled on the couch, scowling.

Nicholas Drake was Solange's older brother. One of several in fact. He was also my boyfriend. Well, recently anyway. I'd been under the pretence that since we fought since the first time I could talk and throw a punch, we were closer to hating each other than loving each other. But around the time I noticed he developed a totally drool-worthy body and was kind of sweet, and funny and smart and perfect―hold on, where was I? Oh right.

"What's going on?" I repeated. It's kind of worrying I had to say it twice.

"She kicked me," Nicholas said.

The same time Solange whispered. "Logan's alive."

"What?" I cried, my body flooded with relief to the point where I almost dropped to my knees.

"I said she kicked me!" Nicholas grimaced.

"Not you, idiot," I said indifferently. My heart really wasn't in on the insult, and you could tell. My feet that were previously glued to the ground bounced free, and I was at Solange's side in an instant, a large grin spread across my face. "Logan's okay? Seriously? Oh thank God! I _knew_ Isabeau didn't do him in," I shot Nicholas a guilty look.

Solange blinked and stiffened away from me. She shook her head, as if awakening from a daze.

"I got to call Kieran," she mumbled to us before leaving the room.

"What did I do?" I asked Nicholas sadly.

He stood and wrapped his arms around me. My good mood had disappeared, but as I rested my head against his chest I felt much better. Secure and safe. His fingers were drawing distracting patterns on the small of my back.

It was hard to think that we'd been anything else but this.

"It's not you, Luce," he said in that damn sexy tone of his. "Your heart rate went up. Solange is still very new at this, it'll take a while for her to get use to it. You're so passionate about things. You can't help that you get swept away by powerful emotions," he gazed down at me with that damn sexy smirk and flashed me a damn sexy smile. "When it happens it just makes you seem that much more tastier than usual."

I scowled. "Yeah, that's just what I wanted to hear. My best friend wants me for breakfast."

He brushed the hair from my face and said nothing.

We reluctantly pulled apart a moment later when Quinn and Connor marched into the room, grimfaced and piled on with weapons. Most of which I was itching to try out myself, just because of how sharp and shiny they all looked. That was my first thought, anyway. My second was, where the hell do they think they're going with all those shiny weapons and where's my invite?

"Okay, break it up lovebirds!" Quinn dropped the seriousness immediately for the chance to mock his younger brother. He expectedly swung a serrated-rimmed sword onto his belt and grinned lewdly at us. "What, were you both too busy sucking face to grab a couple stakes or something? C'mon, not getting any older here. We're not waiting for you."

There was something about that that made me turn bright red. Probably the sucking face part.

Solange was sheathing her own sword as she re-entered the room.

"Kieran is meeting us there," she stated resolutely.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold it right there," Nicholas said, putting out a hand to stop Solange's path. She sighed and impatiently placed a hand on her hip, her hair flicked to one side as she glared at him. "Us? And where do you think _you're_ going Ms. Forbidden-To-Leave-House?"

"You've got to be kidding me," she snapped, adding a good eye roll. "Nicholas, I'm going. Nothing you can say is going to stop me." She folded her arms to her chest. It was all said in that eerie that-is-final tone their mother used. Nicholas really didn't stand a chance.

He huffed. "Fine. Get kidnapped. Get killed. Whatever."

I nodded appreciatively. "Well, now that's settled. Can I have a stun gun now?"

Nicholas looked like he was going to choke.

I frowned, confused. "What?"

Was it even possible for vampires to turn purple? I swear Nicholas is turning purple right now. Should I be worried? Not really. Its weird cause, you know, he doesn't really need to breathe. The whole sort of undead, doesn't-have-a-pulse thing. "You're not going, Lucy!" Nicholas managed to spit out. Amazing, considering the lack of oxygen he was suffering just a second ago.

I would've normally gotten mad. Instead, I surprised them all with a laugh.

"Not going?" I repeated. Now I almost couldn't breathe, with how hard I was laughing. "Pfft, seriously? You just tried that with Solange. And you think it's going to work on _me_?" They were looking at me like I was slightly insane. Okay, maybe more than slightly. I managed to straighten up and pat Nicholas's shoulder with a stifled giggle. "Very funny Nicholas Drake. Now let's go."

I moved purposefully towards the door and was just as purposefully yanked backwards.

Glancing down at my arm, I could see Nicholas had firmly gripped my jacket.

I raised one challenging eyebrow.

"Do you really want to go there?" I asked him, and he clenched his jaw defiantly. "Fine."

Okay, so I was no match for the whole vampire strength and speed thing. But I was the person that would resort to brutal force, and I had broken Nicholas's nose on more than one occasion, so it wasn't like I was incapable of wreaking any damage. I flung out at him, my arms a wild disarray and my mouth pouring out every insult I knew at him.

"_Lucky_―" he growled low in warning.

"Like hell if you think I'm just going to sit here and wait for you to come home! Do you even know me at all? What the hell is wrong with you? You think I'm just going to let you and Solange walk right out of here without me, and I'll just twiddle my thumbs and hope your okay and not off somewhere getting yourselves killed? Screw you Nicholas! Screw you! You're taking me with you and that's that!"

He was watching me with such an empty, blank expression I was sure that I won and he was getting ready to accept that fact.

And then the idiot threw me over his shoulder.

"Nicholas!" I shrieked. "Nicholas! Put me down! _I'll break your stupid nose again_!"

I kicked and pounded at him, but he didn't so much as flinch. Damn vampire muscle. Crap, this was totally the wrong time from me to be checking out his ass. Okay, this clearly isn't working. Time for a new tactic.

"Solange! Sol!" I cried, still beating at his back. "Hello? Would someone freaking _help me_?"

"Sorry, Luce," Nicholas told me bleakly.

The next thing I knew, he'd hurled me into a closet.

And shut the door.

And _dead-bolted_ the door.

Oh, no he _did not_ just do that.

I gaped in the dark for a good second in shock before I started banging at the wood.

"Nicholas! Nicholas, if you don't unlock this door _right now_ I'll hate you forever!" When he didn't respond my breath hitched and I was suddenly terrified they'd all seriously gone off to their deaths without me and the last thing Nicholas would ever hear from me was how much I hated him. "Nicholas?" I whispered, it was kind of mortifying at how afraid my voice sounded.

"I'm right here, Luce," he said, his voice quietly muffled. He was still standing pressed against the other side of the door. It was a relief and an embarrassment at the same time. I don't think I'd ever let myself be so vulnerable before.

"Don't leave me," I said strongly, so it didn't sound so desperate. "Don't you _dare_ leave me!"

"I'll let you out the second we get back, I promise."

If I were a vampire, my snarl would've been slightly more impressive. "You let me out this second Nicholas Drake!" I said shrilly. "You're going to be _so_ sorry when you open this door! You think the Hel-bar are bad? Oh boy, that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you!"

"She's going to kill you," I heard Quinn snigger cheerfully on the other side of the door.

"See you later Luce," Solange said grimly. "Sorry."

I pounded harder against the solid wood.

My hands were seriously starting to hurt.

"Solange! For God's sake, don't get kidnapped by that physio and married off!"

I'm pretty sure I heard her mutter a dry "I'll try" before stalking off.

Oh my God.

They were seriously going to keep me locked in here, weren't they?

"Nicholas!" I growled again.

"The others are waiting for me out front," he said. There was a strange pain I could hear in his voice. I pressed myself against the door, closer to him. "Lucy, I _will_ be back to let you out of this closet, and I _will_ accept any beating you want to bestow upon me afterwards, okay?" There was such a strong purpose to his tone, I didn't have a choice but to cling to and believe it.

"I hate you," I repeated miserably, for good measure.

Because then he'd _have_ to come back, to hear how much I really didn't hate him, the idiot.

"I know," he said in the same miserable tone. "But Lucky Hamilton… I love you."

And then he was gone, and I was back to gaping in the dark, stunned.

"Nicholas Drake," I whispered, fingertips slowly grazing the wood. "I don't hate you. Please be safe."

**…**

Okay. Sentimental moment over. Now I'm pissed. Very incredibly, monumentally pissed.

I could pretty much hear my mother chanting and lecturing me in my head, about how all this anger couldn't be good for my chi and of how drinking some disgusting tea would make everything better somehow. I seriously felt more like pouring said hot tea into some bad guy's eyes.

Let them think I'm some defenceless human after _that_.

I'd taken to pacing the closet, which wasn't very helpful and stress relieving because I was only capable of taking one step in each direction. For such a huge farmhouse, the place had some annoyingly small closets. Not that they usually went ahead and planned these things in advance. Locking people in them wasn't really a regular occurrence. Right? Sometimes I wondered with the Drakes. They really were my kind of people.

Urgh.

Nicholas Drake has _no_ idea how badly this is going to come back and bite him on that damn sexy ass of his.

I got through the first couple hours plotting my revenge. Some of which, I was sure, would even put Helena Drake to shame, and that woman is practically a freaking ninja. I'd resorted to nervous fidgeting after that, and I found an old upturned moping bucket to sit on. Well, what I hoped was a moping bucket anyway. It had to be dawn by now, so where the hell were they?

I tried breaking down the door, like I'd seen so many times in movies. Let's just say ramming a solid wooden door with your shoulder repeatedly sort of hurts. A lot. Seriously. And the damn thing didn't even budge.

Another hour. It was definitely daylight now.

It was hard not to picture all the terrible things that could've gone wrong. Liam and Helena, nothing but ashes in the wind. The Drake brothers in chains, left to rot in the sunlight. Solange, forced into some ugly dress and married to that crazy stalker guy. Nicholas. It was awful enough to imagine Nicholas no longer in this world, let alone all the horrible things that could've happened to rip him away from it. Away from me. Forever.

The tears were threatening to fall, and I angrily scrubbed them away.

They weren't dead. They were okay. They had to be.

Besides, there's no way I'm going to have myself a little pity-party inside this freaking closet.

I was starting to get sleepy. I'd been awake the whole night, and I wasn't completely on a nocturnal schedule. Not to mention I could pretty much have a two-way conversation with my stomach considering how loudly it was growling at me. And I sort of needed to pee.

Okay. Make that _really_ need to pee.

Yeah, my body totally knows this isn't the right time to need to pee, so it's making me want to pee even more. That's more than a little annoying. Freaking vampires. Don't they ever think anything through? Not that I can complain. My plans are renowned for not being thought through. But still. What did they want me to do? Eat my own arm and pee in the mop bucket? Jeez.

I stood up and stared pacing again. I could practically feel my blood pressure rising.

I'm going to _kill_ Nicholas.

I growled out in frustration. "Oh goddamn you Nicholas freaking Drake!" I cursed, aiming a powerful kick to the door. I heard something crack. A second later, the pain kicked in. "Ow! Shit!" I swore, hopping on one leg and clenching my toe. The pain was searing, and my flaying limbs knocked to contents of the closet off the shelves and right on top of me. A broom whacked me in the head. "Fuck! Shit, ouch, crap, damn!"

I collapsed onto the floor of the closet in a huff, covered in dusty old books and cleaning equipment. I swear I just broke my toe. My nose was twitching from the unsettling of all the dust.

Urgh, I was starting to think I wouldn't make it out of this hellhole alive.

The wall was rough and hard and uncomfortable, but I fell asleep against it in an instant.

**…**

I woke up with a jolt. "What the…?" the dark, musty room wasn't even remotely familiar.

I adjusted my glasses that were sliding off the end of my nose.

Where the hell… oh, right.

Stupid closet.

My head was all fuzzy from sleep; it took me a second to comprehend things. I was immediately angry with myself for even falling asleep. How long had I been conked out? It was hard to distinguish anything as it is; my prison escaped any touch of light, so it could have been hours or minutes or freaking _days_. And what had woken me up?

Not that I was complaining.

Then I heard the footsteps. Okay, people. People is good. People means escape. Unless they were coming to kill me, in which case I think I'd rather die violently and putting up one hell of a fight than stuck inside this damn closet waiting for my bladder to combust.

There was a knock on the door. "Lucy?" I heard someone whisper.

It was Nicholas.

My heart just about leapt out of my chest with relief, and I allowed myself one brief moment of happiness and gratitude that his sorry ass was still alive. I didn't say anything. Not a word or a breath. Sometimes the silent treatment―the calm before the storm so the idiot won't know what hit him―is better than yelling.

He knocked again, sighing. "Luce, I know you can hear me. I heard your heartbeat."

I hate it when he pulls that card on me.

I tried to contain myself, but I felt like I was about to explode with rage. And we both knew how bad I am at keeping something bottled up inside, almost as bad as he's going to feel when I beat his ass. "You have _no idea_ how mad I am at you!" I hissed at him through the wooden blockade that was his only means of protection from me. I felt feral, like I might claw at his pretty face. "But that's going to have to wait Nicholas Drake. You let me out of here _right now_! You have _no_ idea how badly I need to pee!"

"How do I know you're not just going to break my nose when I open the door?"

He sounded both suspicious and cautious. Not that I blame him.

"Because," I said through gritted teeth. "You're just going to have to take that chance."

There was a moment of stillness where I was sure he had walked off and decided not to risk his neck, but then I heard the snap of the deadbolt unlocking and the door was being slowly dragged open. I was impatient with the pace and launched myself towards my freedom. The door flew the rest of the way open and I landed flat on top of Nicholas.

A second passed where we did nothing but stare at each other, both very aware of how close we were.

It was one thing hearing his voice, but a whole other thing to actually _see_ him in front of me, in one big stupid unbroken piece. I let him reach out and gently touch my face. It was almost like he'd been frightened that he'd never see me again, too.

I lashed out and thumped angrily at his chest. My glasses went askew and flew off my face.

"You butthole!" I screeched. "You moron, you dimwit, you stupid obnoxious _vampire_!"

You gotta hand it to him though; he just laid there and took it like a man.

It kind of wasn't as fun and gratifying as I'd hoped, without him fighting back.

"I'm sorry," he said, once I'd stopped to take a breath.

"Sorry?" I repeated exasperatedly. "Sorry! You don't know how _sorry_ you're going to be when I'm through with you!" He was pinned beneath me, watching me yell and insult him like I was the most precious thing in the world. "And would you stop looking at me like that?" I snapped. "I'm trying to be mad here and you're too busy giving me those damn mushy eyes to pay attention to how very carefully I planned this confrontation!"

Nicholas smirked. It was the kind of smirk that sent most girls into a swoon, and usually I was no exception. I turned bright red as his hands snaked slowly to my waist and my gaze couldn't help but drop to the way his lips curved to form that little dimple on his left cheek.

While I was thoroughly distracted he gripped my hips firmly and flipped us, so that he was now pinning me between his body and the floor.

My breath hitched. I didn't even put up a fight. I blame the vampire pheromones.

"I said I'm sorry, Luce," he said again, lips inches from mine.

"Sorry isn't good enough," I told him, but my brain was all fuzzy and it didn't sound threatening in the least.

"I meant what I said before, you know," Nicholas said softly. "I didn't say it because I thought it might be my only opportunity to say it, and I didn't say it to get _you_ to say it back to me. I guess it wasn't really the perfect timing I'd pictured in my head, but it was the best I could do and even though you're angry about everything else, I hope you're not angry at that."

I stared at him for a long time.

"You locked me in a closet," I accused, and he looked a little disappointed.

"I know, but it was to protect you―"

"Let me finish," I scolded him, shaking my head. "You locked me in a closet. When I was seven, you tore the head off all my Beanie Babies. When I was ten, you kept tugging on my braids. Just a month ago you almost drove off in a car and left me as vampire chow to Solange's creepy stalker brigade! And you just, I don't know, locked me in a _damn closet_? What the hell am I suppose to do with all that, Nicholas?"

He didn't say anything, his lips pursed together tightly.

I frowned and looked away.

"What I'm trying to say is, your nothing but an overprotective ass, and after all this crap you put me through… Nicholas Drake, I love you, too."

He opened his mouth as if he were about to respond with some kind of angry resort, but the words seemed to get stuck in his throat as he stared at me, shocked. It was sort of amusing, seeing him speechless for once.

"What?" his voice sounded strangled and had that damn sexy husky tone in it.

"I said you're an overprotective ass," I mumbled, cheeks flushed.

He grinned widely. "Not that. The other part."

I suddenly felt very vulnerable pinned beneath him. "That I, uh, love y―?"

I didn't get to finish. His mouth had found mine and I was immediately caught up in the way his tongue brushed eagerly against lips. He broke away and kissed my neck, my jaw. I took the moment close my eyes and run one hand through his hair, the other twisted up his back, taking the tee-shirt with it until it was tossed, discarded on the floor beside us. I wound my legs around his hips and moulded myself against him, hands exploring the smooth planes of his bare chest.

I was practically panting. How embarrassing.

"Don't think you're not still in huge trouble," I warned him, breathing heavily. "You are."

"Didn't doubt it for a second, Lucky," he hauled us up so that we were both sitting on the floor, limbs twined and coiled, foreheads pressed together, holding each other. I didn't want to voice how really concerned I was that I'd never get a chance to hold him like this again, but somehow I had I feeling he knew, and he had felt the same way.

"Ha! You see? Pay up, Quinn." I heard Connor exclaim.

We both glanced towards the corridor where most of the Drakes stood watching us, with varying expressions of amusement.

I could feel the blush burning fiercely on my face.

"Man!" Quinn cursed, handing Connor a small wad of cash. "Damn, Luce. I thought after the whole locking you in a closet thing, you'd at least break a bone or something. This is a little disappointing. I had myself all worked up to seeing Nicholas getting his ass kicked."

"That's what you get for questioning my charm," Nicholas said brightly.

"Charm?" Quinn said smoothly. "Of course, little brother. It takes such charming qualities to lock ones girlfriend in closets."

Helena eyed her son. "You locked Lucy in a _closet_?"

Ha.

He is _so_ busted.

Maybe I won't have to do the dirty work myself after all.

Nicholas flinched at his mother's terrifying tone and offered a helpless shrug. Her eyes narrowed in that "we'll speak about it later" way before she drifted off, followed by the rest of the Drake clan that were too busy making kissing faces to notice the full extent of my humiliation.

I stood up, and almost dropped flat on my face from the tangle of arms and legs.

"Such grace," Nicholas commented dryly. "I knew there was a reason I fell for you."

I whacked his shoulder and scowled. "Ass," I muttered.

"Wait, Luce I was kidding. Where are you going?" he asked forlornly.

I leant down to press my lips against his, lingering for only a second. Some people say you can have too much of a good thing. I damn well beg to differ. Have you _seen_ his abs? "I'll be back, you sexy half-naked man, you." I'd be completely mental if I wasn't planning on going back. I laughed, running up the hallway in a sprint. "I just _really_ need to pee first!"

Nicholas laughed, and the sound was so sweet, I stopped mid-run just to turn back and see his smile.

* * *

**So what do you think? These two are just too adorable!**

**Please read and review!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


End file.
